Sk-UL Mk3.3 Shadow Armor
ETERNAL ARMY ULTRANAUT CORPS ''Sk-UL Mk3.3 Shadow Armor'' OUT OF CHARACTER INFORMATION * Intent: '''Create light-weight survival and stealth armor that is contrary to the Eternal Army's standard, heavy armor * '''Image Source: Pierrick LE TEXIER, Kainan Wolfe for Header/Logo Graphics * Canon Link: N/A * Permissions: '''N/A * '''Primary Source: Stealth Suit, Cyricept Personal Concealment System, Mark VI, Stealth Field Generator, Stealth Field Enhancer, Stealth Sensor Scrambler, Mimetic Suit, Optical Camouflage System, Reflec, Stygian-triprismatic polymer, Shadowcloak, Speech Scrambler, Holographic Projector Doubler Suit, Holographic Disguise Matrix, Survival Suit, Enviro-suit, Sealsuit, Flesh camouflage, Sk-UL Mk3 Armor PRODUCTION INFORMATION * Manufacturer: Viktor Goetz , Goliath Company, Karavin Concern * Affiliation: Eternal Empire, Closed-Market * Model: Sk-UL Mk3.3 Shadow Armor * Modularity: No. * Production: Semi-Unique * Material: Intricate Electronic Components, Armorweave with Stygian-triprismatic polymer, Laminanium Rebreather Components TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS * Classification: '''Stealth/Survival Hybrid * '''Weight: Very Light * Resistances: ** Energy: '''Low ** '''Kinetic: Average ** Lightsabers: Very Low ** Other: *** Sonic: Very Low *** EMP/ION: High *** Elemental: Average *** Environmental: Very High *** Biological/Chemical: Very High SPECIAL FEATURES * Personal Concealment System ** Full-Spectrum Wave Bending Cloak ** Internal and External Thermal Regulation ** Combined Holographic Cloaking Unit and Holographic Disguise Matrix ** Sound Dampeners * Armorweave with Stygian-triprismatic polymer * Stealth Sensor Scrambler * Integrated Optics Suite ** Built-in Electrobinoculars ** Built-in Macrobinoculars ** KC-VISR Thermomagnetic Optics * Neural Interface Device * Laminanium-Plated, Full-Face Rebreather * Infiltrator Gloves with FrictionGrip ** Enables user to directly connect to electronic devices, either for utility (by connecting to the armor's neural interface device) or slicing purposes. While low-level security systems can be bypassed easily, anything more sophisticated will generally require more advanced and separate tools or in rare cases, high personal level of engineering, slicing skill, and/or time. * Repulsor-lift Boots with FrictionGrip ** Repulsor-lift generators allow user to make very fast dodges and dashes for short durations of time. The maximum duration of continuous movement is 100 seconds before the repulsor-lift generators overheat, and the boots have a general rule of thumb that every second of flight requires five seconds of cooldown. Utilizing the boots without cooldown lowers the durability of the repuslor-lift boots. ** Equipped with Grav-Field Altenators for stability and magno-grip to magnetize the user to the surface they stood on STRENGTHS * Perfect Shadow. ** Built to be the perfect stealth-integrated system with armor, the Sk-UL Mk3.3 Shadow Armor features an elaborate list of built-in stealth technologies and features. Detection at medium or long range is near-impossible, while direct, close-range observation may reveal a visible shadow or silhouette. * Survivalist. ** The armor is completely sealed and isolated from the external environment. The armor comes equipped with an armored, full-face rebreather mask, an internal analysis computer equipped to monitor outside environmental conditions as well as face recognition, identification, and target acquisition systems, and an encrypted comlink linked to the armor's neural interface, making it impossible to hack into communications as they are directly channeled into the user's nervous system. An independent oxygen supply is also built-into the system, with an eight hour reserve of oxygen that can be externally connected to for longer durations or refills. * Hunter's Eyes ** The armor comes equipped with an enhanced optics system that enables the user to see in low-light and/or low-visibility conditions, as well as built-in telescoping macrobinoculars or electrobinoculars for long-distance. * EMP-Resistant. ** All the armor's power systems and electronics are protected with Faraday cages and made to be EMP resistant, with multiple redundancy systems in place in case the primary system fails. WEAKNESSES * Sticks and Stones Break Bones. ** The armor is very flimsy and melts under blaster fire. The armorweave provides minimal protection for the wearer, especially toward lightsabers and sonic weapons, and only provides an average amount of protection against kinetic weapons. * Glass House. ** In addition to not protecting the user, the armor itself is very vulnerable to damage and requires special maintenance and repairs upon any damage being inflicted. Any major damage to the system will lower the suit's capabilities, while minor damage is more or less compensated by the redundant systems. DESCRIPTION The Eternal Army of the Eternal Empire is focused entirely on a military doctrine of superior firepower, outfitting its infantry in heavy armor, weapons, and excess equipment. Viktor Goetz vehemently disagreed with these tactics, and so, spent years studying and researching various combat strategies for a viable solution. He deemed that soft tactics of infiltration, sabotage, and strategic strikes were the best usage of the Eternal Empire's limited manpower over the grossly expensive methods of siege or entrenched warfare; heavy and powerful weaponry, armor and war machines; and excessive artillery. In conjunction with Goliath Company and Karavin Concern, Viktor Goetz completely revamped the advanced Sk-UL Mk3 Armor utilized by the Eternal Empire's elite units, drastically reducing the weight of the armor and stripping it to its bare survival gear. With this framework of a bare survival suit derived from the Sk-UL Mk3 Armor, Viktor replaced the heavier armor plates with armorweave, additionally coating and weaving in threads of Stygian-triprismatic polymer to reduce the sensor profile of the armor. Then, he extensively researched the galaxy's stealth technologies and decided that it was best to incorporate all of them to create the best infiltration suit and stealth armor possible. So, multiple stealth technologies were layered on-top of one another to provide maximum anti-detection capabilities, and Viktor programmed the armor such that the user can utilize individual technologies easily and simply through armor's neural interface device. There are four "levels" of stealth that the user can choose to engage: * Level 0: None. ** Armor utilizes sensor-dampening property of stygian-triprismatic polymer embedded in the armorweave to escape detection, as well as the user's own skills. * Level 1: Flesh Chameleon. ** Armor initiates its holographic disguise matrix, disguising the user into one of the armor's four preset templates or a template prepared in advance by the user. The matrix fools both observers and electronic sensors using vocal emulators, scent generators, weight modulators, genetic and biological mimicry simulators (including retinal scans and fingerprint replicators), and other systems to foil even the most advanced bioscanners. * Level 2: Infiltration. ** Armor powers the holographic cloaking unit, thermal regulation systems, sound dampening systems, and stealth sensor scrambler to "erase" the user's presence completely. Micro-repulsor units gently repel away rain, snow, ashfall, and other precipitation from sticking to the suit. * Level 3: Concealment. ** Armor utilizes Level 2 as well as the armor's full-spectrum wave bending cloak, rendering the individual completely invisible. Upon direct and close-range inspection, however, one might see an almost phantasmal silhouette. The neutral interface device of the Sk-UL Mk3.3 Shadow Armor took three failed versions of the armor to finally resort to the most barbaric method of surgically installing a cybernetic component into the user's nervous system. The Mk3.0 surgically installed the entire suit to its users, but even Viktor agreed that it would be too barbaric for the Eternal Empire's soldiers and executed all the forcibly participating now-cyborg prisoners. The Mk3.1 attempted to harvest the nervous systems of various Force sensitive beings or organisms, using Dathomiri witchcraft to extract the Midichlorians and warp them into an organic neural interface device to serve as a conduit between the armor and the user. While the neural interface was a success, in the fact that the user could utilize all the features and functionality of the device itself, the resultant product that was installed into the user caused the user to shortly, thereafter, to at best, go insane, or at worst, explode from the neck--resulting in decapitation to an explosion that rendered the entire upper body into a fine mist--due to the user being unable to control the warped, deeply dark side Force properties of the device. While Force sensitive organisms had higher rates of success of integrating the device without death (non-Force sensitive organisms all died), it was an extremely low success rate nonetheless. So, Viktor had no choice but to scrape the project as he had run out of Force sensitive prisoners and imprison the two test subjects who managed to survive. The final failure was the Mk 3.2 which attempted create a cybernetic, parasitic, Force sensitive organism to mediate the neural interface. While the resulting organism did not serve its purpose, it was able to repurposed for a different project. However, the research derived from these three successive failures, allowed Viktor to develop the current system of surgically installing a neural-integration cybernetic in the necks of the armor's users in the Mk.3.3 versions. He coupled the neural interface device with infiltrator gloves included with the armor, allowing the users to connect to electronic devices more easily to their neural interface device as well as allowing for minor slicing capabilities. To finish off the armor, Viktor included the repulsor boots of the Rearguard 'Giant' Armor developed by Juggernaut and Goliath Company, as he deemed the improvements to maneuverability well-worth the additional cost and effort of integrating it with the current armor system. The resulting product was the perfect hybrid of a stealth suit and a survival suit, enabling the user to infiltrate anywhere, regardless of environmental conditions. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/sk-ul-mk3-3-shadow-armor.132923/ Category:Technology